Star of the Forsaken
by Foxii-Chan
Summary: Come my love be one with the sea, Rule with me for eternity, Drown all dreams so mercilessly and leave their souls to me... This is the tale of Gemma, a woman who in a word thought she was to perish at the bottom of the sea, but fate had other plans for her thrusting her back in time, can she survive the world of pirates and find out the ties to jack sparrow she holds?
1. Chapter 1

**_So I have been rewatching some of the potc movies and decided to spin a little tale, She is related to Jack, though it is unknown how, but we'll get to that later in the story :D_**

 ** _Anyway, this is just a little tid bit of something I wrote in boredom let me know if you'd like to read more!_**

 ** _I appreciate the feed back, so please leave a review!_**

 ** _Thank you~_**

 ** _Kat~_**

* * *

 _400 years. It had been 400 years since the battle of Posidon's tomb, 400 years since Jack sparrow had defeated Armando salazar, My ancestor the trickster of pirates only living for himself, though many had come his way, there were few who had made an impact on the pirates life, William turner, the captain of the flying dutchman Gave his freedom to ensure the love of his life kept hers, as well as releasing the infamous Davy Jones from his servitude aboard the legendary ship. Elizabeth Swann, truly took the oceans by surprise, raised in a protected and sheltered life she knew nothing of the ways of pirates until meeting jack sparrow, aiding reluctantly in his escape from being hanged, Later being kidnapped by the pirate Hector Barbossa she spent the majority of her days a captive until making her escape Considered the human reincarnation of the goddess Calypso, Or to some pirates it seemed that way she made a name for herself in the fight against Davy Jones, Even earning the title of Pirate King, Hector barbossa was a cruel man, but entirely he had his moments where he showed the softer side of himself rarely any saw, the old fool gave his life to save that of his friends and daughter, yes, that's right daughter. Carina._

 _Speaking of which I suppose I should tell you my name, Gemma Solidas, Gem for short and this is my tale, Now I will tell you I did not expect to be here drowning in the sea nor did I expect to be thrust back in time.. these things should not happen but I suppose the sea is full of mystery.._

The last thing I remember is being dragged under the rolling waves unable to get my footing in the soft wet sand of the ocean floor, I felt like a rag doll being thrown haplessly about until I am barely conscious, a warm relaxed feeling over whelmed me as I sank further into the oceans murky depths and as much as I wanted to fight it and grasp for life I couldn't.. I accepted it, welcomed death but this was not the end of my story, Oh No there was much to be told and my life would forever change.

Barely conscious I remember few things except the bright white light and then nothing.

"CAPTAIN! there's a woman in the water!" a voice shouts much to the dismay of said captain, a mere woman was not on his mind at the moment, No there was too much to be done.

"Why should I care about the life of a mere whore?" he spat, Looking over board she did not seem to be conscious simply floating on a piece of debris.

"We can't leave her out here to die, there isn't a ship nor port in sight" a crew member shouts

Irritation knits across the captains face "Fine" he spit "Hoist her up"

to which they swiftly did, the woman in question was petite but not frail looking adorned in strange clothing not common for a woman of the time to be wearing, dark long matted hair clung to her face though you could tell it was well taken care of.. Little of her face could be see due to her hair but her skin was fair but not porcelain, he was pulled from his studying at the sound of her coughing violently and gasping for air.

sneering at the sight he marched over not waiting for her to become aware of her surroundings, looming over her just the very sight of him brought fear into the hearts of men and women alike, he had a reputation that proceeded him and he had no problem showing this woman just how rough things could be if she refused to fallow the rules, After all he had saved her life, she was in debt to him,

Becoming aware of where I was I peered around realizing I was no longer drowning but sitting on a smooth wooden deck of a ship, But I was almost sure I died at the bottom of the sea, furrowing my brows my concentration was broke by the massive looking man standing over me, raising my doe eyes I am met with the harden stern look of a man who to be honest scared the hell out of me, the pride and power poured off of him in streams and I could almost see a ghost of a smirk as he studied me seeing my fear.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" came his gruff accented voice

"I..Gemma" I squeak licking my bone dry lips

He raised a brow brown eyes staring intently "come again, I could not hear you" he spat

"MY name is Gemma Solidas" I say mustering what courage I had "I do not remember how I got here"

"Then _Gemma"_ He spoke practically barking my name "You are now my prisoner, If you cannot tell me where you came from and prove you are not a pirate you shall stay here, Welcome to the Silent Mary _Amor"_ he sneers


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is another chapter things get kind of steamy at the end but nothing too bad, Yet Haha_**

 ** _Enjoy and let me know what you think_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated, No hate please this story is just taking off and there is still much to be told this is, if you will a taste of the further things before he dies and comes back from the triangles magic.._**

 ** _Jack will appear next chapter!_**

 ** _~Kat_**

* * *

 ** _Previously.._**

 ** _"Then Gemma" He spoke practically barking my name "You are now my prisoner, If you cannot tell me where you came from and prove you are not a pirate you shall stay here, Welcome to the Silent Mary Amor" he sneers_**

* * *

For being a prisoner, life aboard the Mary was not all that bad, the crew had they're tough ones but everyone had been passive my way, except the captain which to my horror and disbelief was captain Salazar himself, the portrait always painted in my mind was that of a man who lived for the thrill of the kill, which I had yet to witness I could not be certain he would not kill me, especially if he found out I was related to Jack sparrow.. I had to get off this ship, Find Jack and ask about his past.. there had to be something he could tell me..

Looking over at her he notices her brows knitted together a look of bemusement ghosted across his face, He was not sure what to make of this woman she had been on his ship for weeks now and he had been able to get little out of her, he now realized he needed to take more drastic steps, she would speak with him or he would toss her back to the sea, folding his arms the medals on his coat clanked together softly, She was a strange woman, someone he had never came across, in the weeks that had passed she had proved she could be a formidable foe, though she only stood to his mid chest she had fire in those dark brown orbs and it made him feel something he did not want to feel, Excitement could be a less known word for it. it frustrated him and he knew she would only further irritate it.

The stories my Grandmother had told me about our family dated all the way back to the 1690's, a tale was woven through the centuries within our family lay a secret, a secret so dark it could ruin any chances of a normal life I wanted.. See our family was special, on my mothers side anyway, legend had it that we came from a long line of sea witches, and No not like the little mermaid sea witch, No we were beautiful powerful women who could control the seas and cast spells on those who were our enemies, I believed the tale and to my surprise the little things that had came about made me think otherwise about just being normal, there had to more ties to this realm and Jack sparrow held the key to the answers.. Somewhere at some point he had met a ancestor of mine other wise there would nt have been a link to him in my family.

I was broken from thought bu one of the ship's crew yelling about a ship approaching, Looking over I see a distinct British flag an unsettled feeling came across me, I knew what was about to come but I didn't know how I would play part to this, to my surprise I was grabbed by the arm and locked in a small room below deck, I did not like the idea of being in this situation but I had no control over what was happening, Hearing the roar of cannon fire overhead I cover my ears I could hear men screaming and it haunted me.. it seemed like forever before I heard the clinking of the lock being undone one of the officers under Salazar came in, he was a more kinder man then the others the rosy tone of his cheeks was in stark contrast to the attire he wore.

"Miss, these were discovered on the ship" he spoke softly holding a dress and shoes out to me, it wouldn't be practical for me to wear the dress but it seemed if it was retrieved I did not have a choice in weather I wore it or not..

"Let me guess, He ordered you to make me wear this.." I spoke looking moss in the eyes

"Yes ma'am" he says again holding it out to me.

I looked the garment over, it was soft like silk or cashmere and a pretty shade of blush pink the collar was swooped but cover in a thin layer of lace which still revealed a large portion of cleavage, the skirt was well defined with lace and small ruffles. Pondering I sigh "If it will keep him off my back then I will wear it" I say sighing

Moss stepped outside and I was left to change, slowly peeling the stiff shirt from my frame I threw it to the floor, next came the jeans I wore, It honestly felt good to just stand there for a moment letting late afternoon sunlight streamed in warming my skin, slipping into the dress I had to call him back in to tighten the laces of the back once that was done he led me back out onto the deck of the ship, powder from the cannons was still evident on the decks smooth wood but I declined to ask what exactly had happened.

The fight had been brutal, the British were not an easy foe to take down but it made it all the more satisfying when they did fall, It brought even more of a thrill when they begged for they're lives it fell on deaf ears of course, He smiled to himself cleaning the blade that had taken the lives of so many the sharp edge had known such carnage that he had lost count of the men he had slaughtered, The scourge of the sea.. Pirates.. He took no pity in they're pleas, He was looking out towards the sea when his officer escorted the woman from below deck, she was wearing the dress much to his regrets he caught himself looking at her analyzing her every curve, the garment definitely suited her more then the rags she was found in, More appropriate for a woman of her nature as well, her soft chocolate brown locks fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back making her look ethereal. breaking his gaze from her he straighten his jack and proceeded down the stairs to where they stood.

"The dress suits you" he spoke looking down at her "Alot better then the attire you were wearing previously"

Looking up at him I study his face for a moment noting the strong jaw and full lips he had before breaking my gaze "Thank you for the dress" I spoke not wanting to cause ill will, even though he had insulted my clothing before hand.

"Now that everything has settled down you will be joining me for dinner." he says abruptly before his eyes take a darker tone "And you will tell me everything about yourself, Do I make myself clear?"

Feeling a lump form in my throat I nod, to which he turns his back and walks away I did not expect him to give up so easily on wanting my back story but this was getting to a point where he was becoming agitated and I was not in the mood to poke the bear any further, I would tell him my story but not everything, there are parts I would leave out and he would not gain them until I knew he was not going to kill me or throw me overboard to the sea.

The sun had begun to set below the horizon as I stood watching it officer moss came up beside me "The captain isn't as bad of a man as you think miss.. He has a side few get the pleasure of seeing" he says leaning on the rail beside me

"He sure has a way of concealing it deeply" I mutter tracing a pattern on the ships railing "I have told him much of what he wants to know but he still thinks I am lying to him."

He nods looking my way "Give him time miss, You will see what I am talking about" he says "He's ready for you"

Nodding I feel fear etch it's way through my veins, I had to be careful with this man.. a known killer it was unknown what he would do to me if I did not cooperate and spill my secrets and even If I did there was a high chance he would still end me.. Knocking softly on the door I hear a bark of an order resonate from inside the cabin swallowing my fear I step inside shutting the door behind me, The inside of the room was well kept journals and maps neatly tucked into place on a bookshelf, smooth oak adorned the room giving it a dark but polished look, He stood at the windows looking at a book and at that moment I felt insignificant as opposed to what he was doing.

"Sit" he says not turning from his task, I obliged and take a seat at the table before me feeling like more of a rag doll then anything given my surroundings, what was going to happen? I didnt want to think about the consequences if I did not fallow the rules..

Snapping his book shut he turns to look at her, she was incredibly small compared to the chair she sat in but he structure would not matter if she defied him, he needed answers one way or another and if he had to forcibly hold her down he would, taking a seat before her he cocked his head examining her more in depth she was young but not a child, she had smooth olive skin which was complemented by dark brows and long thick eyelashes, Her eyes however were like pools of honey brown, his gaze shifted down her frame resting on her breasts, tearing his eyes away from her he shifted hiding his swollen member beneath the table. He was not about to let lust get the best of him no matter how much he wanted to let it.

"Now" he spoke his eyes shifting her her face where he watched her bite her lower lip, "Who are you and how did you end up in the sea"

I shift more out of fear "I already told you who I am, My name is Gemma I am 28 years of age and I do not remember how I ended up in the sea" I say though it was a lie I was hoping he would believe me.

He gritted his teeth " I do not believe you" he snaps getting up he comes closer to her, leaning down he grips her arm hoisting her up and close to him "Last chance " he hisses in her ear

I place my hands against his chest trying to push him away "Please... I'm telling you the truth.. The last thing I remember is drowning and then nothing" I say frantically my mind was running a mile a minute as he got closer to me wrapping his hand around my throat I realized I was out of time.

Wrapping a hand around her throat he realized just how much she feared him by the wild beat of her heart, looking down at her he smirked this was too easy.. leaning into her he held her gaze "Tell me what I want to know _Gemma"_ he hisses against her ear to which she frantically told another lie, not being about to stand it any longer he cuts off her lies by pressing his lips to hers, pressing her against the wall, in that moment he wanted her and as much as it dismayed him all he could think about was being buried deep within her.

Being cut off by him kissing me was not exactly what I expected out of a man such as he, but as he kissed me hard it felt right in the moment.. His lips were warm and it just further fueled the desire the kiss held, I break away from him and pant softly "Why.." I start but I'm cut off again by him once more as he grabs my hand placing it against him, blushing profusely I bite my lip to which I hear him laugh, it was a bark of a laugh but a laugh non the less "You want to know more yes" I start feeling a wave of lust wash over me to which he nods silently before grunting as I squeeze the throbbing appendage.

"Come make me talk.. _Captain_ " I say softly, Letting my intentions known


End file.
